Long Jack
Information of "Long Jack". The gratest theif there ever was. "Long Jack" First stories ever told of Long Jack was of a little village called Taliport. Though there is no documented information about her birthplace or heritage at all to be found. Most suspect she was either born homeless or with traveling people. Even though there is not much known how it all began there is lots of legens and stories after. One more poetic and unlikly then the last. But at least one thing, hoever the trouth, she does exist. What can be said about her then is only what can be concluded by all the tales people tell of her. One of the most interesting ones is what she is. She has claimed to be imortal by almost all, but how does diferentiate from each story. Most popular has always been the famous singing poet, Albrecht Faringway, of how she gained her enless life after death herself fell in love, being hartbroken by the thought of that Jack wold parish she instead became her protector against each and all, even time himself, and therefor cannot die. Some less poetic people thought her being of the Nymphos instead of human as some claim, already having natural long lifespan. Otheres just belive that there is not one Jack but many, as a title being passed to the worthy, that the reason she being hiden bihing a mask and such. But no mather the acuall reason, she says has been spoted as early as in the First age and still even in the Star age. Personality She is described as a jolly carefree girl with ties to nothing. Apparence - The Perly mask Her apparence has schanged a little during the ages, and each persson who claimed have met her add, change or remove some detales from the next one. But a constant thing that has existed from the beginuing is her mask, covering the top half of her face it is of shiny pearly white borderd with golden lines. Other detailes that change not so ofthen is her cocatian complexsion, chestnut red hair and catlike yellow/green eyes. Other then that her apparence is usualy ofthen a bit tomboyish and, at least when told by men, a bit sexualised. Deity - Aspekt of Freedom Ones the Dragons shared their belife in the aspects of life, she was quickly the one shoosen by the churches as their symbol of freedom. Some meen that her powers actually comes from being just that, the reason she is so elusiv and can steal anything is that she is Freedom perssonified. The living legend So as stated earlier, many a legens has been told and vriten about her, both in verse and prose. Some of the most famous would be as listed. - Jack and the spolied prince : The story of emperor Christian's youth and how he claimed to have dueled the fair maiden for her hand in marige. - No love enternal : The most famous poem about how Jack turned imortal after death fell in love with her persson. - Jack and the gigant : One of the earliest stories as Jack unite the town of Guilbreckt and a gigant who lived nereby through trickery. - A crow named Long Jack : A song describing Jack as only an embelised tale, exagerated from the actions of a crow, some say it's one of her favorite songs, ofthen heard her singing as she strols about. - - Jack and the warlock : - Jack